rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Uploading files
Files like images and sound clips are an integral part of wikis. They allow readers to get a sense of the information in pages with visual guides. To do this, you must first upload files to the wiki where you want to use them. You must be logged in to do this. Follow these steps so the file you're uploading is a good file that works for the site: �� 1. Check if the file is already uploaded (already on the site). *If the file is about Rocky Horror go check this page. *If the file is about Shock Treatment go check this page. *If the file is about a soundtrack cover go check this page. *If the file is about a poster from a musical or movie go check this page. *If the file is the photo of an actor go check this page. 2. Check if the file is similar to other already uploaded (already on the site). *We don't want to upload the movies frame-by-frame, so please only upload a file if is not similar to another already on the site. For example: if we have a file of Janet looking at the sky, do not upload a file 2 seconds after that frame in the movie. Why? Because you will have a 70-90% the same file just with a little change like the direction she's looking or her head leaned on a different direction. We consider that to be a duplicated file and it will be a candidate for deletion. 3. Check if the quality of the file is good. *Only upload a file if it's 480px + (it doesn't has to be HQ but don't upload if it looks bad, or pixelated.) *Only upload color files (black and white photos will only be accepted for pre-1980 projects). If you're 100% certain that the file you want to upload is not already on the site then continue reading... There are a few different methods you can use to upload files. Some are a bit more complex, but each one leads to the same result: populating your pages with visuals! We are going to explain three of them step by step so you can add any file to the wiki. 1. Navigation bar ---- Follow the instructions below to upload a file from the navigation bar. This is the most recommended way to upload a file. *After you uploaded the file you will be redirected to the File description page. If the image contains a character then please go check the so you know how to add more categories. If you don't add those categories your file will be deleted according to policies. *If you want to know how to add that file to an article page go check the help page for adding images. 2. Special:Images ---- Follow the instructions below to upload a file from the Special:Images page. When you're redirected to the Upload page, follow the instructions previously listed since step 3. *After you uploaded the file you will be redirected to the File description page. If the image contains a character then please go check the so you know how to add more categories. If you don't add those categories your file will be deleted according to policies. *If you want to know how to add that file to an article page go check the help page for adding images. 3. Edit mode ---- Follow the instructions below to upload a file from the edit mode. By uploading a file this way you can directly also add a file to an article but we don't recommend this way of uploading because if your file contains a character you must add aditional categories and since you won't be redirected to the "File description page" you have to do it manually (see how after the instructions below). *If you photo contains a character - As you're not going to be redirected to the File description page you must go to the search bar and type the word "File:" and then the name of the file you just uploaded (example: File:SweetTransvestite.jpg). Click on that and then the File description page of the file you just uploaded will open. Now, please go check the so you know how to add more categories. If you don't add those categories your file will be deleted according to policies. *If your photo doesn't contains a character then do nothing. 'Our wiki has rules for files, ' More doubts? Contact one of our admins Issac or Melissa. ----